Chocolate Tetris
by draco-is-the-punk
Summary: A collection of Matt and Mello one-shots


Drip. Drip.

Matt looked up just in time for a third drop of water to land on his goggles. He wiped it away with his sleeve, craning his neck to see what was going on. Was the roof leaking? No, it was just Mello being an ass.

The blonde chocoholic had just had a shower, and had sneaked up without Matt hearing him. He was now leaning over the sofa where Matt was lounging, deliberately wringing his wet hair over Matt's face. He smirked as Matt sat up, scowling.

"Not funny. I'll cut your bloody girly hair off if you try that again."

"Hey, geek boy. My hair is _not _girly."

"Come on, Mel. You're such a girl. You wear girly clothes, you've got girly hair, girly pouty lips, and all that chocolate you eat..."

"Oh yeah... I'm a girl..." Mello said sardonically, looking down at his very flat bare chest.

"Well, a gay guy then," Matt grinned.

"No way, you're more gay than I am!" Mello insisted furiously, hitting the back of Matt's head "Look at you drooling at me in a towel..."

Matt's eyes flickered momentarily over Mello, before laughing.

"You wish. Gaaaaaaaaay."

"Ha." Mello laughed humourlessly with a roll of his eyes.

"I bet that more guys would fancy you than me," Matt said obstinately, sticking a cigarette between his lips.

"You're on, gayboy." Mello shrugged

"Hang on. To make it more interesting, how about we have to actually try and get the guys interested? Actually try and act gay? We could collect phone numbers. If you're so certain that you aren't, then you shouldn't mind."

"What?" Mello snorted "Matt, that's ridiculous. That's just turning the original bet on its head."

"Nah, it'd make it harder this way. We could make wagers and everything. If I win, you give up chocolate for a week."

"And if I win, you have to give up cigarettes AND games?"

"F... fine."

"Haha. Okay then. I'll win," Mello smirked "But... not cause I'm gay. Just cause I own you."

* * *

So that was how the two friends happened to be in a gay nightclub sipping pink cocktails and checking out men. Matt had decided to dress up for the occasion, wearing his tightest jeans and his only collared shirt, which had five buttons undone to show off his chest. Mello was wearing his normal too-tight leather pants and vest, and had smeared eyeliner around his eyes.

"Right, so..." Mello muttered under his breath, folding his arms and downing his cocktail "You ready?"

"Ready for you to fail." Matt replied, sliding his goggles up his head and winking at Mello with one blue sparkly mascara'd eye. "Stay in my site so I can check you aren't cheating."

Mello strode forwards, sashaying across through the crowd. Matt watched in awe as half the guys in the place turned around to check the blonde out. Mello turned back to sneer at Matt before turning to the nearest guy.

"Hey there," he purred, allowing the man to steer him to the bar and buy him a drink.

Matt shook his head as he watched from a distance, focusing on getting some numbers himself. He eyed up a tall brunette, who sauntered over and gave him a flirty smile. Matt smiled back; Mello better watch out!

Mello glanced over at Matt after half an hour in this sweaty hell-hole. The red-head seemed to be having the time of his life; dancing suggestively with some dreadlocked guy in the middle of the dance floor. Mello ground his teeth. Matt dared call _him_ gay? Mello guessed he should feel triumphant or something, but right now he just felt pissed off.

He walked forwards, leaving the guy he'd been talking to in mid sentence. Mello swaggered towards Matt, grabbing a hot looking guy with dark hair on his way.

"Having fun, Matt?" Mello called, giving the red-head a jaunty wave.

He turned to the guy he'd just pulled, who was looking confused. Mello smirked seductively, running a finger along the guy's cheek.

"My name's Mikami." his puppet said eagerly, taking Mello around the waist.

"I'm Mello." the blonde murmured in Mikami's ear, slipping a hand in the guy's back pocket in clear view of Matt.

He had no idea why he wanted Matt to see this, but it was making him feeling very good. Matt meanwhile was staring at him in disbelief. The blonde was now dancing against Mikami, grinding his hips and licking his lips as he smiled flirtily at the dark haired man. Matt's face heatened as he watched Mello driving his dance partner into a stupor. Mello looked up at Mikami through smoky eyelashes, pressing his lips to Mikami's neck. Mikami seized Mello's face, crushing their lips together. Mello was just starting to enjoy himself, when a rough hand yanked him away.

"Can I borrow your partner for a minute?" Matt snarled in a tone of voice which threatened instant disembowlment if Mikami dared refuse.

The redhead dragged Mello away by the wrist, moving as far from Mikami as possible.

"What was that about?" Mello demanded, wrenching his arm free.

"I thought you weren't gay," Matt sneered

"I'm not. Doesn't mean I can't act the part. Why does it bother you?"

"It doesn't!" Matt snapped, blushing furiously.

"Doesn't it? Then why did you look like somebody had slapped you when I started snogging him?"

Matt looked at the ground, trying to keep calm. He wanted to punch Mello right now, and he really shouldn't. What did it matter who Mello kissed? He was a free agent.

"Dance with me."

Matt looked up, as Mello stepped forward and slipped his arms around Matt's neck. Matt swallowed, putting his own arms around Mello's waist as they swayed to the music. Mello pressed against Matt, and the redhead's eyes widened. His hands slipped a few inches so they rested lightly on Mello's ass.

Mello felt hot all over, and his leather was feeling tighter than usual. He wanted Matt's hands all over him, touching him... Christ, was this the many drinks he'd been bought? Or the high testosterone levels in this room?

"Matt?" he asked huskily.

"Mmm?"

"Thought you weren't gay."

"I'm not. I just play the part." Matt answered, parroting Mello's own words.

"Is that so? So if you don't really want this, then there's no point." Mello said bitterly

"No! I mean..."

"_Do _you want this?"

"I..."

Mello pulled away, storming off in the opposite direction.

"Mello! Wait! I do want it!" Matt shouted, his fists clenched.

Mello stopped walking, his back still to Matt.

"I want you," Matt corrected.

Mello carried on walking away, and Matt cursed himself. What had he done now? He chased after the blonde, following him into the men's toilets.

"Mello, I..."

Mello turned sharply on his heel, grabbing the front of Matt's shirt and shoving him into the nearest cubicle. He stepped in himself, locking the door behind him.

"What are you... mmmm..." Matt said, as Mello pulled him into a heated kiss.

The blonde pushed his friend into the wall of the cubicle, probing his mouth frantically. Their tongues slid together, dancing wildly and wrestling between their mouths. Mello bit on Matt's bottom lip, letting Matt slam him into the door. The redhead fumbled for his belt, as Mello pushed his knee between Matt's legs. Frenzied heat spread through both of their bodies as they pushed their hips together. Matt got his belt off, and Mello reached to undo the gamer's jeans. He yanked them down, grabbing Matt's crotch. Matt moaned, clamping a hand over his mouth to try and stop the other occupents of the bathroom from hearing.

Mello stroked the soft cotton of Matt's boxers, listening ruthlessly to Matt's pleading whimpers. Mello eventually gave in, shoving his hand inside the shorts to touch Matt properly. Matt groaned throatily, leaning against the wall for support as the cubicle spun before his eyes in a multitude of rainbow colours. He bucked his hips into Mello's hand, trying hard to keep quiet despite how difficult Mello was making this. Matt couldn't help himself from letting out a low moan as he reached his climax.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Mello!"

"Shhh!"

"Shh yourself, dickhead!"

Mello smirked slightly, but the tables were turned as Matt dropped to his knees in front of Mello, tugging down his pants and boxers in one movement and taking his erection in his mouth. Mello bit down on his bottom lip to keep quiet, huffing hot air out of his nose. He wrapped one leg around Matt, thrusting into his mouth but being careful not to choke him. He clamped his eyes tight, mouthing Matt's name silently, and then out loud as he came.

A loud knock on the door made them both turn around quickly. They hurriedly pulled up their pants, and a second later emerged to see a few curious looking guys waiting. Matt blushed scarlet, but Mello merely smirked and sauntered past, pulling Matt behind him.

"Round two when we get back?" Matt asked, grinning.

"Eh, sure."


End file.
